


The Kissing Booth

by greisful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Next Generation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greisful/pseuds/greisful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Man the kissing booth they said.<br/>It'll be fun they said.<br/>No one will stop by they said.</p>
  <p>WRONG!</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Booth

I was going to kill Molly and Lucy! I can't believe I let them convince me that manning the kissing booth was a good idea! What the hell was I thinking! I wasn't thinking, that's what, if I'd been thinking I would've never agreed to burning my arse off in the sun in Hogsmeade just so that I could snog males who couldn't get themselves girlfriends that would snog them.  
  
It wasn't just the teenage blokes though, there were some guys who looked as if they were crawling with every type of disease that you could name. Of course, there were the perverted old men as well that I quite frankly wasn't looking forward to smooching with.  
  
I repeat, what the hell was I thinking volunteering for this job!  
  
To better explain what's going on, Hogsmeade had decided to have a Valentine's Day carnival. Professor McGonagall had thought that it would've been a brilliant idea to have students volunteer to help out. Lucy and Molly had both jumped at the chance to help someone dunk a person. I had planned on being one of the lonely old sods with no date and just wandering around the village, stuffing my face with cotton candy.  
  
While McGonagall asked for volunteers for the Kissing Booth, Molly had turned to me and said "you should volunteer! You'll have a lot of fun!"  
  
At first I hadn't wanted to do it but somehow, and right now, I'm not completely sure how, they'd convinced me that it would be awesome to snog random strangers. I'd foolishly agreed and the next thing I knew, I was standing underneath a banner that said "The Kissing Booth."  
  
As soon as I'd caught sight of the banner, I immediately got a bad feeling in my stomach. Obviously I shouldn't be doing this right? Well, I'd thought that too but Lucy had joined her sister in persuading me to do this entire stupid thing. I was fully prepared to turn around, walk right back to the castle and hide from McGonagall for the rest of the day.  
  
Instead, I was stuck kissing people while Lucy and Molly went off to have fun and watch someone get dunked in water.  
  
It'll be fun, they said. No one's going to show up, they said. Everything is going to be fine, they said.  
  
WRONG.  
  
Everything was not fine and I was currently praying to God or Merlin or whoever was watching over me that the sweaty and greasy man in front of me did not have a galleon. He'd been standing in front of me for the last two minutes, searching through his pockets for a galleon while I stood sending silent prayers to any deity that existed that this man was indeed broke.  
  
"Sir, I don't think you have a galleon, no galleon, no kiss," I said firmly. If this man had a galleon on him then he could afford to get a shower.  
  
"Aha! Here it is," he said taking a large gold coin out of the pocket of his robes and putting it down in front of me. That better not be a fake coin because if it is and I smooched with this man for a counterfeit then lord help him when I got my hands on him.  
  
"Alright," I said sighing and leaning forward. I did my best not to grimace and flinch away as the wizard's face came closer to mine. It took every single power that I owned to not run away and sanitise my mouth or burn it with acid  
  
The strangers slobbery mouth met mine and I stayed frozen, standing as I was as the man proceeded to -and there was no other way to describe this- molest my mouth with his. I kept this up for all of fifteen seconds before pulling away and yelling out "NEXT!" in a panicked voice.  
  
Just as a sickly looking boy stepped forward, Elizabeth arrived, making her usual grand entrance.  
  
"I'M HERE!" she yelled giving me the jazz hands and a huge grin on her face.  
  
"THANK MERLIN!" I yelled stepping away from the long line of waiting males.  
  
"I'll be right back, promise, I won't be long at all," I said already running away from the booth. It was taking everything in my power to not throw up on the spot.  
  
I made it to the loo before everything that I'd eaten in the last five hours came back up and out my mouth. I puked into the toilet of the empty washroom and prayed that no one walked in on me.  
  
After flushing away the remains of my barf down the toilet, I cleaned my mouth out by shooting some cleaning spells at it from my wand. They probably weren't all that healthy for my mouth and they probably weren't meant to be used as a substitute for a toothbrush and toothpaste but I'd rather have that in my mouth than the countless germs I was sure I had acquired throughout the day.  
  
After I left the washroom, I made my way towards Lucy and Molly where they happily stood in their ringmaster costumes and watched as the man sitting on a seat over a tank was dunked repeatedly.  
  
"OI! PRATS!" I yelled out when I was near enough for them to hear me.  
  
"Wotcher Ana," Lucy said while her sister shook with laughter next to her.  
  
"I can't believe I let you two trick me into manning the kissing booth!" I exclaimed angrily. "This is the worst day I've ever had!"  
  
"Today's fun, Molly and I are having lots of fun!" Lucy said when she caught sight of the angry and annoyed look on my face. Of course she defends Valentine's Day, Lucy defends any holiday that she can get something out of.  
  
In fact, Lucy defends any holiday that allows her to where that ridiculous ringmaster outfit of hers.  
  
"'Course you say that, you're not the one who just had to kiss a man that looked like a walking STD now did you," I said glaring at them. I had the urge to kick the both of them in the shins but I restrained myself from doing so. Knowing them, I'd never hear the end of it if I ruined their ringmaster costume.  
  
Sometimes I wondered what was wrong with the Weasley family. Hugo liked toads, Roxanne thought it was funny to fling Hippogriff dung at people, Fred looked like he was drunk or high half the time and Rose seemed to have a book permanently attached to her face.  
  
Dom was obsessed with being a detective and was always snooping through peoples stuff (which led to several awkward encounters between me and her). Louis like clothes a lot so he'd help pick out what to wear on a special occasion and fix me up. Victoire was off being a model in France and for some strange reason insisted on speaking with a bad French accent.  
  
The Potter family was just as weird. Lily liked to pelt people with Dungbombs and then blame James, while James sat in detention singing about how unfair it was that he was being punished for something he didn't do. And Albus, well, Albus just came off as bipolar because one second he was arrogant and outgoing and the next he was quiet and sweet.  
  
And for some strange reason it made my heart flutter and my palms to go sweaty while butterflies flew around in my stomach.  
  
Lucy and Molly were in a different category by themselves. Their parents were shocked to find out that their daughters took after their Uncle George rather than them. Lucy and Molly each had a complete outfit for a ringmaster. They'd had them since they were seven and they wore the costumes whenever they could. I assumed it was because they'd always wanted to be part of the circus but I've never found out the actual reason for the costumes.  
  
Today, Lucy and Molly had used Valentine's day as a reason to walk around in their get up. Needless to say, they were getting the attention that they wanted seeing as their top hats towered over everyone else. Molly almost hit people over the head with the stick that she carried around so people had to duck and swerve around her so they didn't get clobbered.  
  
Sometimes, I pretended that I didn't know the two of them so that I wouldn't have to be embarrassed whenever they would stick fries up their nose at the muggle mall. They'd also stick straws under their upper lip and call themselves walrus's.  
  
That's around the time I'd get up and leave the table. The point is, the entire family is absolutely bonkers.  
  
"You didn't have to do the Kissing Booth!" Lucy said indignantly.  
  
"You wouldn't shut up about it!" I exclaimed. "I only agreed to it so that you'd leave me alone!"  
  
Meanwhile, Molly was still laughing her arse off as the person being dunked fell into the water an extra five times.  
  
"Why's she laughing?" I asked Lucy. She grinned at me and it looked as if she was about to announce the next trick to be performed for the audience.  
  
"We charmed the balls to always hit the target no matter what," Lucy said to me. I watched as another customer threw the ball at the red and white target and the dunkee fell into the water yet again.  
  
"Lucy!"  
  
"What!" she said shrugging as her sister burst into another round of laughter. "It's funny to see him fall into the water!"  
  
"You're horrible," I said but I couldn't help but grin at my best friend.  
  
"See, you've forgiven me for the whole kissing booth thing!"  
  
"I'm still mad at you for that."  
  
"Oh shut up and go back to your job," Lucy said shoving me away. Apparently today wasn't the day that Lucy put up with my whining.  
  
"Fine, I'll go burn my arse off in the sun and kiss some more disgusting strangers," I said waving goodbye and making my way back to the stand of hell.  
  
I'd only been gone for a few minutes but when Elizabeth attacked me when I got back to the stand, you'd think I'd been away for several hours.  
  
"Yay! You're back!" she exclaimed sinking her long nails into my shoulders. My knees bent of their own accord as I started to silently mouth "ow"'repeatedly. I started to pray but this time it was because I was hoping I wouldn't have permanent nail marks on my shoulder.  
  
"I'll be leaving now!" Elizabeth yelled to me as she ran away from the stand of hell. "Sick grandmother!"  
  
Uh huh, sure Elizabeth, a sick grandmother. Just be honest, you want a reason to stay away from the stand.  
  
Don't blame her, I'd use anything to get away from this torture.  
  
Well, it looked like I was the only one who would be at the kissing booth today. I say myself down in the nearby chair and put my feet up. All there was to do now was wait for someone to stop by.  
  
I'd been sitting there for what seemed like half an hour, entertaining myself by shooting sparks with my wand before anyone stopped by. I stopped playing with my wand and looked at who was standing before me, the next boy I'd have to snog.  
  
My jaw almost hit the ground in shock as I saw who stood before me. Why was Albus Potter of all people at a kissing booth. I'm pretty sure there were enough girls in the school who would gladly snog him -even if he was bipolar (in my opinion at least).  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked all of a sudden flustered. My palms felt sweaty and I had the stupid urge to check if my hair was okay. What was wrong with me!  
  
"This is a kissing booth, correct?" Albus said to me with a smile.  
  
"Erm, yes, right, do you … er … do you have a galleon?" I managed to stutter out. I immediately felt like smacking myself in the face. Could I have sounded any lamer or dumber! Of course he had a galleon, he was the son of Harry Potter, he had tons of galleons!  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can find one in one of my many pockets," Albus said with a teasing grin and I couldn't help but blush a little at that. He was teasing me, I know but I felt like a total moron!  
  
After he'd fished out a galleon, I held out my hand and he put the coin in my hand. His hand stayed in mine longer than it should have before being taken away.  
  
"Ahem," I said clearing my throat, "lets do this -"  
  
"Oi, hurry up will you, there are other people in line," a teenage boy yelled out from behind Albus. A line had formed and I hadn't even noticed.  
  
"I guess we should kiss now," I muttered awkwardly.  
  
"That is generally what happens as kissing booths," Albus said now full out making fun of me. I didn't mind though for some reason.  
  
Looks like Albus was stuck in between arrogant and loud, and quiet and sweet. I liked it, I realised and my heart fluttered at the thought of kissing Albus.  
  
I leaned forward and I couldn't help but close my eyes. Albus moved forward as well and before I knew it, our lips had met. I stood there frozen with my eyes closed and Albus didn't move either. Slowly, I moved my lips against Albus and he moved his in time with mine. I relaxed little by little and it became easier and lot nicer kissing Albus.  
  
His lips were soft and warm and without even knowing it, I had pulled myself closer to him. My arms were wrapped around his neck, one hand in his hair and I stood on my tip toes so that he wouldn't have to bend over to reach my mouth. Albus grinned against my lips and held me to him tightly, one arm wrapped around my waist while the other one was buried in my hair.  
  
We stayed like that for I've got no idea how long, could've been days for all I cared, kissing Albus felt amazing. Someone tell me why I hadn't done this before, I should've been snogging Albus a long time ago.  
  
Better late than never I guess. I finally pulled away from Albus and stared at his flushed cheeks and messy hair. I'm sure I didn't look much better.  
  
"Wow," I sighed. I stayed right where I was, nose to nose with Albus and just stared at his grinning face before smiling myself.  
  
"Wow," Albus agreed.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked him. Surely he didn't mean that as in he wanted to date me.  
  
"A test to see if you liked me as much as I liked you," Albus said his smile widening. "A kissing booth seemed like the perfect excuse to kiss you and find out."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'd say we like each other a whole lot," Albus said finally stepping away from me. "How do you feel about going on a proper date on the next Hogsmeade weekend?"  
  
"Sounds good," I said ruffling Al's hair.  
  
"See ya," he said giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll let you get back to your job."  
  
"See ya," I said waving after him. So maybe I could deal with all the guys that I had to kiss today before the day was up. Hey, at least my Valentine's Day hadn't gone to a complete waste.  
  
"NEXT!"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving my fanfiction from one site to another which includes everything written around the time that i first started writing fanfiction which includes this gem. it may not be the most well-written thing out there but not gonna lie i'm pretty fond of this one.


End file.
